silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Form: Berserker
Description Much larger and beefier than the Were Form, you also sport bigger fangs and a meaner disposition. This form is harder to control than the others and can only be maintained for up to an hour. This form is mainly to do battle with other weres or supernatural beings. Due to the great demands upon the werewolf's system, you will constantly hunger for the flesh of any kind during this form. This effect may last well after one has shifted back to human form until sated. A food coma is sure to follow. Because this form is also known as the Guardian form, it is often used for one’s own protection against unusually strong allies such as other were beasts. You are stronger and much more resilient than any of your other forms though not necessarily faster. Your regeneration is also significantly raised in this form. Along with an increase in mass, anything used against you also must be amplified, including weaknesses such as silver. Terms of Use The Berserker is much slower than other forms, but twice as strong. Speed can be increased with the Trade-Off Ability. While in this form, most weres suffer a loss of sentience and become little more than walking calamities, taking pleasure only in the destruction of their surroundings and the devouring of flesh. Triggers are usually a strong emotional response due to a past traumatic event. The were is almost always exhausted after using this form and may lose consciousness for a few minutes to a few hours. Often they awake disoriented and may not remember what happened while they were in Berserker form. This form can only be used once per scene. How to Acquire Write a short story or create an image that personifies any of the following prompts. Submit it to the proper folder in the group gallery. Suffering severe emotional trauma. Completely surrendering to the power of their animal Allowing unbridled Rage and/or Hunger to consume them Examples of Completed Challenges: (Coming Soon!) Perks * Berserkers gain a +2 to all attack and defensive rolls. * While in Berserker form, an individual's Regeneration ability will go up one Rank relative to what it was before. Silver will negate this, however, and the Berserker will be affected by the Silver as it would in any other form barring an ability such as Silver Tongued. Special Ulfhednar Ability Fury (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Berserker Form, Ulfhednar allegiance Cost: 0 Ulfhednar spend so much time out of their minds that it grants them a certain level of familiarity with the Berserker when it comes to the surface or the character loses control.The Ulfhednar may delay transformation into the Berserker when it is triggered by up to a few minutes if they are willing and when they give in, they can extend the duration of their rage. Fury (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Fury (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this allows them to ignore pacifying abilities used on them. Fury (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Fury (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows them to act two rounds in a row one time per berserker's rage. Berserker Form Abilities Invincibility (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Berserker Form Cost: 1 A Berserker's regeneration is normally enhanced while in Berserker form, but some may tap directly into it. Their bones grow harder and stronger and flesh knits tight. However, those who train this path may tap into that even further, their bones becoming like metal and preventing normal physical damage from tooth, claw or bullet. For a brief moment, no mortal blow will penetrate their flesh outside the damage of another Berserker, silver, or supernatural. This lasts 3 rounds of combat. When the Fate System is active, any attacks made on the Berserking character in this state will receive -2 Fragments to their attack rolls. Invincibility (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Invincibility (Rank 1), Berserker Form Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character's regeneration process to go into overdrive at will once per scene, regrowing removed limbs and healing gashes at an intense rate and preventing damage from all but silver and the supernatural, even overcoming the tooth and claw of fellow Berserkers. This lasts for 5 rounds of combat. Under the Fate System, any attacks made on the Berserking character while this ability is active will receive -3 Fragments to their attack rolls. Invincibility (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Invincibility (Rank 2), Berserker Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows the Berserker to even shrug off supernatural blows and regenerate when struck with silver. This lasts 7 rounds of combat. Any attacks made to the Berserker while this ability is active will receive a -4 Fragments to any attack rolls. Protect Me (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Berserker Form Cost: 1 The Berserker's mind is usually the first thing to go when they shift, the trigger overwhelming any sense of reason. But there are those who are in tune with the Berserker enough that they can at least direct the terrible force of the Berserker. The character may pick two close friends or pack members that they will never harm while within Berserker form unless they were the source of the trigger. Protect Me (Rank 2) Prerequisite: Protect Me (Rank 1), Berserker Form Cost: 1 Augmenting this allows even more of their mind to remain and they may designate targets during their triggering phase that they will ignore unless they get between them and the one that triggered the Berserker rage. Protect Me (Rank 3) Prerequisite: Protect Me (Rank 2), Berserker Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again puts them so in tune with Berserker that they will hunt their trigger above all else, and even be able to reason and may even be able to calm their inner wolf enough to shift back before the duration of the Berserker rage is up. The Taste of Flesh (Rank 1) Prerequisite: Berserker Form Cost: 1 A character who has been triggered into the unstoppable Berserker is in itself a very scary thing, but they have a weakness. They are generally mindless beasts, running entirely on instinct, fueled by rage that burns like an intense candle before long. But somewhere in that mixture of teeth and stomach, the Berserker can find a fuel source. Flesh. This can extend the duration of the Berserker rage while sating the beast. For each mouthful of flesh they get, they gain a little more of their mind back. The Berserker receives +1 Fragments to their attacks and reflex saves. for the duration of this ability which can last until the Berserker rage has subsided. The Taste of Flesh (Rank 2) Prerequisite: The Taste of Flesh (Rank 1), Berserker Form Cost: 1 Augmenting allows them to devour a freshly made corpse in order to extend the duration of the rage by double, though they must spend the time to eat it. The Berserker is, in effect, removed for one round of combat while it eats, but will gain +2 to their attacks and reflex saves for one round after returning to combat. This does not stack with Rank 1. (Think of the additional Fragment as adding onto the one gained in Rank 1 but for only one round of combat.) The Taste of Flesh (Rank 3) Prerequisite: The Taste of Flesh (Rank 2), Berserker Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows for an extreme burst of speed after devouring their victims. Normally a lumbering creature, they might be taken down by a pack of wolves or outrun, but should they devour their victim they may act and move without the shape's speed penalties for the remaining duration of their Berserker rage. When the Fate System is active, any reflex saves used against the Berserker (such as rolling to avoid the Berserker's attack) will receive -2 Fragments to their rolls while this ability is in effect. Category:Forms Category:Character Creation